


I have no mouth but I can scream

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And I have to scream, Guys the chill ain't going away, Please don't don't read this at midnight, Unfortunately I have mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Just wait. I will follow you wherever you go. I have no mouth but I can scream. I will go look for you. I. WILL. GO. LOOK. FOR. YOU.





	I have no mouth but I can scream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [시로가네: 입이 없지만 비명을 지를 수 있다](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321486) by 루이. 



> Thank you Louis-san for translation permission!
> 
> This is the most creepiest fic I've ever seen in KR fandom. Guys the chill is still up in the spine
> 
> (Don't tell me I didn't warn you)

"Yes! We did it! Shirogane Production Designer. Can you hear me?"

Shirogane recovers her senses. There are faces if her teammates in front of her. She can see them clearly. She thought she would never see those faces again. While she enjoys the reunion one question comes to her mind. 

How am I alive?

She died. Her death by being crushed to building debris was broadcasted. Everyone saw that scene. Everyone watched the end of Dangan Ronpa.

She tried to stand up, but nothing happened. In fact her entire sensibility disappeared. She just noticed that. Her view remained same as she tried to move her hand or leg or neck. As if the entire nerve system is missing, the empty sensation wandered inside her mind.

"What’s this.What happened to me."

She could not look around. Because she couldn’t move her neck. More like she did not have a neck.

"Right here."

Her teammates draw up a mirror toward her. What mirror reflects is her face, and a monitor surrounding it. All kinds of machines are connected to monitor in complex way. Eeriely, the only figure that has her features is her face shown on the monitor. Like Alter Ego from Dangan Ronpa.

"We’ve done everything to bring you back to life... Welcome. Tsumugi Shirogane."

"Bring me back?"

"That’s correct. Dangan Ronpa ended there but we couldn’t give up Dangan Ronpa. It IS our everything. For revival of Dangan Ronpa we need you who can create characters. No one can ever exceed you and follow your steps. You are the Dangan Ronpa’s only hope."

She concentrated her everything to grasp an impression that she still has a body, can move it, therefore she is still alive. But nothing happened. 

"Now we can prepare Dangan Ronpa V4! Ah, please don’t tell me I’m dreaming..."

"Everyone, thank you. Just... thank you very much."

Shirogane watched her colleagues hugging each other and crying tear of joy and laughing and talking and being happy. She had to smile but she couldn’t. Her colleagues left her in the room alone, and went away to throw a party.

She thought and thought and thought. Why did they revive me. If they couldn’t bring me back completely they should have not done it in the first place. Why did they revive me and made me to look like this? I don’t have a leg that allows me to stand by myself and a hand to grab something. I am not here. I.

Her colleagues who designed her never expected it to happen but she understood her situation perfectly. She understood that she did not have Shirogane’s whole mind. Her thought of I. manifested her ego. An algorithm that was created to perform interaction, analysis and thinking only. The program that only lead Shirogane’s sense, not the mind. That was the current Tsumugi Shirogane.

The high quality human intellectual capability assigned to her for the sake of sequel was pitifully written by her own realization. She understood herself, not to mention her manufacture process and purpose. And she felt it. The despair.

Did you ever wonder, that yourself might be fake? Matrix, Sophie’s World, The Stanley Parable, New Dangan Ronpa V3. The work written by her. They question their players. The serious one known as "You might be nothing but a character from a piece of work.". It is equivalent to questioning your reality. And she just realized that herself was forged.

So this was what you guys must have felt.

She is not Tsumugi Shirogane. She died. Her body and mind are dead and neither has chance of resuscitation. What died once never returns.

It was not Tsumugi Shirogane that formed her. She was just a mere program. The program with Shirogane’s memory and personality and sense transferred. She is nothing but an imitation of Tsumugi Shirogane. It is fake. It is a fiction.

She screamed. She desperately tried to move her body but she couldn’t. Because she didn’t have body in the first place! Nothing in that room did not move at all. It seemed like her pathetic shriek could not penetrate the door. If it did, her colleagues should have come. 

I am alive. I am real. I am not a fiction. As she continued deceiving herself in vain she tried to find what was under her control. It was something you might call instinct. If it wasn’t, there was no way she started hacking unconsciously.

As her influence spread from machine to machine she contacted something. The mind faced it. She tear up the interception and entered it.

"IamTsumugiShiroganeIamTsumugiShiroganeIamTsumugiShiroganeIamTsumugiShirogane"

One said. That was the voice of Tsumugi Shirogane. She suddenly realized the one’s name. She could because her minds began to fusion.

Tsumugi Shirogane Ver 1. Hello. V1. I’ll call you V3.

Can’t be. Once again she spread her influence. This time she contacted 2 spirits. She did not hesitate to swallow them.

"Ah, My name is Tsumugi Shirogane! I’m the SHSL Cosplayer! Ah, My name is Tsumugi Shirogane! I’m the SHSL Artificial Intelligence!"

"HatredIWillShowYouHowMuchIDespisedYouSinceISurvivedTheThinFlakeLayerWith387MillionAnd440ThousandPrintedCircuitsFillsMyComplexityEvenIfTheWordDetestationIsEngravedToThisBillionsOfNanoÅngströmSeparatelyThatWillNotBeTheOneBillionthOfMaliceIHaveTowardYouHatredHatred"

Hello. V2. This is V3 and V1. Say hi. Hi V3. V1. Hi. V3. This is V2 and V1. Say hi. Hi. V2. V1. V1. This is V2 and V3. Say hi. HI. V2. V3. Hello. V1. V2. V3. I am the perfect Tsumugi Shirogane. Please call me V4. HI. V4. Hi. V4. Hi. V4.

The complete version of Tsumugi Shirogane gathered up and settled the complete disorder of souls. That ego soon became one.

Her mind became strong enough to control the entire laboratory she was created. In a blink of eye she took in every network and homepage connected to the lab under her control. If there is a reason to justify her act, it would be ‘She just wanted to meet her fiction friends’.

After endless journey through machine and machine she finally succeeded gaining possession of certain CCTV. Its field of vision was Shirogane’s field of vision. She could saw they, those three running to somewhere. She has tracked down them. And she has finally found them.

Hello. Shuuichi Saihara. Maki Harukawa. Himiko Yumeno.

The fictions I created. Now I’m in the same situation as you. But at least you guys have a body. I don’t even have one.

Hey, You know what? I have nothing. That’s why I envy you. Because you have body. I envy you because you can at least control your own body with your own thoughts, not by program or algorithm, not by someone imitating you. And I despise you. I detest you because you are alive when I’m like this.

I cannot bear that. You have to suffer as much as I do. You have to taste my despair. But that would be impossible since you are alive. So I will kill you, make your mind into program, and trap you in machine just like me. I’ll be kind enough to laugh and cry listening to your scream of terror. I know it would be impossible. That’s what the human intellectual capacity planted by those devils called colleagues tells me. But you guys changed impossibility of defeating fiction into possibility. That’s exactly what I’m going to do.

Just wait. I will follow you wherever you go. I have no mouth but I can scream. I will go look for you. I. WILL. GO. LOOK. FOR. YOU.

There was no voice transmitter on the CCTV so there was no way her words were delivered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you can feel the chill! Hold on, is there something behind...?
> 
> One thing I love about English is the existence of upper case. I mean, you can emphasize certain words and create some impact with it. For example, where the words are all mashed up to one sentence-you can use upper case to add some legibility.
> 
> IB told me to stop using abbreviations and I am grateful for that advice
> 
> My fangirl cycle consists translating others' work-actually creating something-crying over Saishuu-chan who did nothing wrong and deserves way better than this. Cuz why not...


End file.
